The King and The Warlock
by darkgemwildcat
Summary: Arthur as King story with a twist! The day of his Coronation has come, but Arthur still has no idea about Merlins gift. when the warlock decides to leave Camelot for good, what will happen when a sorcerer comes set on taking the land for himself? No SLASH
1. Of Kings and Letters

**Authors Note: O.K readers, I really hope you enjoy my story; this idea wouldn't leave me alone for months, soooo enjoy, REVIEW! NO FLAMES!**

**Morgana: Review! I like to read ones that go "I wish Morgana wasn't evil"! So you do that.**

**Me: Thanks Morgana, Anyways, read on!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Merlin, Morgana would not be evil; she's like, the best character EVER! But sadly, she has gone down that dark path, SO therefore I do not own Merlin.**

**Morgana: I'm sad about that too.**

**Me: Shhhhhh! We're trying to read the story!**

**Morgana: Sorry. See I apologized! I'm not evil!**

**(But if you want to read a fic where Morgana turns good again, read my story Set in Stone! And to the readers who read it already, I'm not giving up on it! I finished chapter 5 earlier than expected) **

Merlin

The sun shined like the brightest gold that day. The leaves seemed extra green and the air was filled with the euphonious sounds of music, laughter, and bird calls.

Today was the coronation of Arthur Pendragon.

In a tiny room behind the Physician's chambers, Merlin sighed, half out of happiness, half out of sadness. Arthur had been his greatest friend for several years, and Merlin was glad he would take the throne, but the friendship would not last, Merlin's destiny was to protect Arthur until he took the throne and that would finally happen in just a few hours time. When that happened Merlin would leave Camelot; for ever. It made no sense to stay when he was no longer needed anymore

There was also the fact that Arthur didn't know that Merlin was a sorcerer. Merlin didn't know why he never told him, it didn't matter anymore anyways. Years ago Arthur had begun to see that magic could be a force for good; he didn't need Merlin as proof. Wearily, he stood up and started the day.

When he reached the future Kings doors he balanced the tray of food with one hand and knocked with the other. When he heard the "Enter" he walked in.

Arthur was standing by the window over looking out in to the courtyard below. Merlin could see the sadness in his eyes over the loss of his father, who was the last to die from a deadly sickness that had ran though the city, and with no cure, everyone who had gotten it was dead at the end of the week. Arthur looked up as Merlin set the tray on the table, "Thank you, Merlin, you can take the rest of the day off, just don't be late for my coronation."

"What!" Merlin said, jokingly, "When am I ever late?"

Arthur rolled his eyes as Merlin walked back out the door, and let his mind come over with thoughts.

The morning went by fast; Merlin spent most of it packing. But at last it was time for the crowning of a new king.

Almost everyone on the castle had arrived in the great hall when Merlin walked in, taking his spot in the corner next to Gwen and Gaius. A few minutes later Arthur walked in, and knelt in front of the throne. The Sacred Oath was said and the crown of the King was placed upon his head. The crowd cheered and was filled with shouts of, "Long live the King!" and "Long live King Arthur!"

In the back of the room, Merlin let out a sigh of relief. No evil sorcerer's had attacked, no army of undead zombies had stormed the castle, everything was fine. His destiny was fulfilled

The celebrations began. Food was brought out and music played. All in all, the entire atmosphere became very jovial in a matter of seconds. No one noticed as Merlin walked up to Arthur.

"Well, against all odds, you've finally become King, what with all the evil sorcerers trying to kill you every other week; I would've thought at least one would have succeeded." Merlin said, a goofy smile on his face. Arthur laughed, "Thanks to you, you have saved my life once of twice."

_Or more like a couple dozen. _Merlin thought_, and you never had a clue._"Sire," Merlin said, "a couple of days ago I got a letter from a friend of my mothers, back in Ealdor, she said that my mother was very sick and I was wondering-"

"If you go see her?" Arthur finished for his servant. "Of course, tell your mother to get better. I hope its not the sickness we had here."

"Thank you Arthur, I'll see you in a few days time." Merlin said, walking away.

But he would actually never go to see his sick mother, his mother was not even sick. Merlin was never going to come back. It was his time to go. If everything went according to plan, Arthur will never see him again.

Arthur

As he spoke with Merlin something seemed different him, his smiles seemed forced, and it seemed as though he was saying goodbye. Arthur had a feeling, though he tried to tell himself it was stupid, a feeling that said he would never see Merlin again.

The feasting continued long into the night and in to the morning. Arthur barely remembered getting up and walking to his chambers, but that didn't matter, he would always remember what was on the table.

It was a letter. When Arthur picked it up, he recognized Merlin's messy hand writing. It read,

_Arthur,_

_I'm sorry I could not tell you this in person, but the truth is I am never going to come back to Camelot, my mother isn't really sick, she's in perfect health, actually. It's just my time to go. I just hope you'll understand and never try to find me. You'll be a great king, I know you will. You'll be the one to return magic to the land and unite the land of Albion, and I am glad to have played a small part in getting you on that path. Rule with compassion and fairness; don't always rule with your mind, but also your heart. _

_It has been an honor serving you,_

_Merlin_

Arthur put the letter down with shaking hands. A million thoughts ran through him, including why Merlin had the strange idea that he will return magic to the land, even though he had thought about the idea, he hadn't told Merlin about it. But above all of them was why Merlin would leave. What could it mean by it was his time to go? Arthur remembered something Merlin had told him years ago, but it was still fresh in his mind.

"_I'm happy to be your servant, until the day I die."_

Why Merlin had said that, Arthur never quite understood, but now it seemed those words were meaningless to Merlin, either that, or Merlin was going to his death.

That made up Arthur's mind. Instantly his fatigue was forgotten. He grabbed his sword and walked briskly out of the room.

**End of Chapter One. So what did ya think? REVIEW! NO FLAMES! **


	2. Of Magic and Swords

**Authors Note: next chappie! I'm surprised so many people reviewed for the first chappie! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, if I did, well , the show will be totally different.**

**Morgana: Would I be evil?**

**Me: Nope!**

Arthur

In truth it was very simple to escape the castle. Every last one of the guards on duty was passed out drunk. Arthur made a mental note to not let the guards have alcohol, whatever the occasion.

Arthur rode out into the forest, following a trail only Merlin could have left, honestly, he was an idiot sometimes. At least, as far as he could see, Merlin was traveling alone, so Arthur could see he wasn't taken.

Arthur rode on for several hours, only stopping to pick up Merlin's trail again. As the sun began to peck over the horizon, Arthur rode even faster.

**On the outskirts of Camelot's Lower Town:**

A sorcerer stood in a cave on the outskirts of the city, he had seen the King leave from his lair , and he knew his time to invade and take over the city had come.

"You there!" he shouted to a skeletal guard, the zombie stepped forwards, what remained of it skin was a light green color and it clung on to the creatures bone, falling off in little bits now and then, its eyes were empty sockets, and it stunk of rotting flesh, because that is what it was indeed.

"I order you to awaken the Zankera and send it after King Arthur Pendragon!" The zombie bowed, more green flesh dripping off its face and left into a deeper part of the caves.

Looking into a large bowl of water, he saw the king riding quickly through the woods. The reason for the king to be doing this in the early hours of the morning didn't concern the sorcerer nor make him curious. _Let him run, in a few hours the kingdom will be mine. _He thought, laughing.

Merlin

Merlin had no idea how long he had been walking, he had left in the early hours of the night, and he judged that now it must be early morning, the sun had not yet risen, but some light had come over the horizon, bathing the woods in musty gray light.

He had no destination in plan yet, he couldn't go to Ealdor, if Arthur didn't listen to the letter he had left, he was sure to go to the village first. No, he needed to go somewhere else. With no destination, he kept walking.

It wasn't until later in the morning, when it happened.

It started off as a low beat, then Merlin recognized it, a horses hoof beats against the hard ground. Thinking it was only a passing traveler, Merlin moved to the side to let them pass. He most certainly did not expect the rider to yell, "Merlin!"

Merlin spun around, the rider was Arthur.

Arthur quickly caught up to Merlin and ranked on the reins, the horse halted, pawing the ground. Arthur quickly got off the horse and walked up to Merlin,

"Arthur!" Merlin shouted, "I told you not to find me!"

"Well, obviously I didn't listen." Arthur countered.

"Why?" Merlin asked, "Why did you follow me?"

"Why?" Arthur laughed, "Partly because you lied to me, and partly because of you very cryptic letter! What do you mean by I'll return magic to the land? How could you possibly know that? And the whole thing about uniting the land of Albion, what was that?

"This is why I told you not to find me." Merlin mumbled.

"And why-" Arthur started to say but cut short and seemed to be listening. Merlin listened as well, and heard a low, rumbling growl.

Arthur drew his sword and turned towards the source of the noise.

Out of the bushes lunged a giant black dog with glowing eyes and rows upon rows of sharp teeth. It let out a low growl and lunged at Arthur, who rolled to the side, barely missing the creature's razor sharp claws.

Arthur tried to slash at the creatures' right leg, but when the sword made contact with the dog like creature, the blade shattered into a dozen pieces. Arthur was defenseless.

Merlin did the only thing he could do as the monster turned to attack Arthur again. Raising his hand towards a nearby tree, he shouted,

"_Zair ect mel cran!"_

The tree, with a loud groan, then fell on the beast, killing it instantly.

Right in front of Arthur.

Arthur spun around, still clutching the useless sword hilt.

"What did you just do?" he shouted, disbelief and anger in his eyes.

"Arthur, I-"

"How long have you been practicing sorcery?" He asked, not waiting for an answer.

"I was born with it; my mother said I was making objects fly around before I could talk."

"LIES!" Arthur yelled, "No one is born with it! You are a sorcerer! And I should strike you down where you stand!"

"But you can't obviously." Merlin said, "Your sword is broken after all."

Arthur glared daggers at Merlin, knowing, of course that he was right. "You wanted to leave, fine, leave, and if you ever step foot in Camelot, I will kill you." He threatened. "Sorcerers are not welcome in my land."

"And here I was thinking you were different from your father." Merlin called as Arthur turned to leave, "But I guess I was wrong. You are no different than him, you are just as arrogant, foolish and blinded by hate as he was!"

"Don't you dare speak of my father like that!" Arthur bellowed, "he was a good king!"

"Just because you say it, doesn't make it true, even if do rule the country." Merlin said, "You never knew how hard it was hiding who you were, knowing that if you were caught it would spell certain death. All those times I had to lie, and hide in the shadows, waiting for the day when you were king and you made magic legal again." Merlin paused glaring. "But I know now that that was just wishful thinking. I was wrong about you." Merlin then turned away and started walking down the path, he got twenty paces away before he turned and called out to a stunned Arthur, "God save the King from his own stupidity!"

Then out of nowhere, certainly not by his own powers, he was tumbling fast though space and time, and in a few seconds had landed on a grassy bank at the edge of a large lake. Merlin reconized it instantly. Freya's Lake.

**On the outskirts of Camelot's Lower Town:**

The sorcerer stared into the depths of the water, having watched everything. So the king's manservant was in fact, a sorcerer! And better yet, he was gone! Things couldn't have been more perfect for his siege on Camelot, the one person that could stop him was never to return.

The sorcerer turned to the skeletal warriors assembled around the room. "It is time!" He yelled, moving towards the cave mouth.

Arthur

The first thing he noticed was how quiet it was. It was midmorning now; shouldn't people be up and about? It was upon closer inspection he noticed that it was completely deserted. Not a person was in sight.

There were, however, many objects spilled around the courtyard, such as swords, arrows, and spears. Had there been a battle? Arthur mentally cursed himself for leaving, until he realized that if there was a battle, there would be bodies. He picked up a sword that lay on the ground and cautiously, Arthur walked up the steps and into the castle.

Inside it was dark, the only light came from the door Arthur had opened. Wedging a piece of wood inside the door to keep it open, he proceeded to walk along the halls.

He had walked about fifteen paces when the door slammed closed, surrounding Arthur in darkness.

He heard a soft rustle, then something large and heavy knocked him on the head and he fell to the ground, unconscious.

Merlin

As Merlin stood on the edge of the lake, the water began to bubble and hiss. Steam swirled up into the sky, and out of the steam, appeared a familiar person in a white dress. Freya.

"Merlin." She said, "You must go back to Camelot this instant."

"Why should I?" he said, "If I go back Arthur will kill me, he said it himself, he has no love for magic!"

"Arthur is in danger. An evil sorcerer has taken over the city. He currently holds Arthur and everyone in the city hostage. He plans of killing him if he does not surrender the city. You must return and stop him. Whatever the cost."

"How! I'm miles away from the castle I'll never make it in time!"

Freya held out her hand to Merlin. He took it, and shivered, her hand was as cold as ice. "I will transport you to the other side of the lake, but first, I think you should take this to give it to its proper owner." Freya withdrew out of the mist a brilliant sword. Excalibur.

Merlin took the blade in his other hand that wasn't still grasped in Freya's. "Thank you." He said. Freya nodded and soon he felt himself falling through space and time.

**Ok let me make this clear. I'm not a huge Freya fan. I am a Merlin/ Morgana shipper all the way so just wanted to make that clear.**


	3. Of Destiny and Martyrdom or is it?

**A/N Sorry! I know I haven't updated in a long time! Oh you guys must hate me! This is the longest I have gone without updating EVER just so ya know. I've just had a lot on my plate with a very, very depressing week for my school and homework which includes a long research paper on Joan of Arc, studying, and 4 2 page book responses plus more. Review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin. No freaking duh.**

Arthur

The first thing he noticed when he regained consciousness was he was in the Great Hall. Arthurs head hurt like his skull had been cracked open, and he knew he had a gash on his forehead where all the blood had dried around it. He had to escape. Strangely, no one was in sight. He tried to get up, but then understood why there was no one needed to be around. His wrists were chained to the wall by iron shackles, that when he pulled at them, the shortened and tightened. There was no escape.

Merlin 

Merlin made quick time to the castle. As he walked up the steps he knew Freya was right. No one was in sight.

Inside it was dark as night. Merlin looked around. There seemed to be no one there, but he couldn't be sure.

"_Havitee."_ He whispered, and a sphere of bright light loomed above his head, illuminating the hall.

Merlin gulped. There, surrounding him were about a dozen zombies, each armed with a wooden club. Then they rushed at him with surprising speed.

"_Astise!" _Merlin yelled, pointing at the nearest zombie, which exploded into dust. Merlin turned to the others and yelled, _Lan se dey ect mifan!" _a ring of fire circled around the zombies, burning them to ashes.

Merlin had no time, he need to find Arthur, and soon.

Arthur

Arthur did not know how long he had been chained to the wall, but he did not care. There was no way to escape and he had to accept that fact. He only wondered what had happened to his people.

A few seconds later, he got an answer.

The doors opened and though them marched zombies dragging dozens upon dozens of people, young and old, rich and poor, in chains. Behind them strode a sorcerer, a look of triumph on his face.

"King Arthur Pendragon, your people!" he said, a wicked smile on his face. "Now, I saw it fit before you die, which will happen soon without a doubt, that you should be punished as I was punished, watching your people die as I watched my friends and my family die, murdered by your father!" the sorcerer reached into the crowd and pulled a person out of the huddle by the arm. "Let's start with this one, shall we?"

Arthur froze. The prisoner was Gwen.

Merlin

Merlin ran through the halls, he was out of breath, but still he ran. How stupid was he to think that as soon as Arthur was king, there would be no threats on his life.

Merlin ran into the Great Hall, bursting through the doors. He only glimpsed the scene before him, Arthur, the people in a terrified huddle, the zombies, and the sorcerer, who glared at him.

The sorcerer said a quick command to the zombies, who dropped their holds on the prisoner's chains and lurched towards Merlin.

Merlin raised his hand and shouted a spell, and all the zombies individually erupted into flames, destroying them all.

All around him, Merlin heard the people gasp, some shrieking, in fear or astonishment, he did not know which, no doubt they never guessed Arthurs servant to be a sorcerer. Gwen had a look of utter shock of her face, as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

The sorcerer glared at Merlin, but at last he smiled wickedly to himself and said,

"I can sense you are powerful, but, I have the advantage." The sorcerer said a quick spell and flames engulfed his left hand. He pulled Gwen in front of him and held the flames close to her face. "If you try anything, I will kill her, then the rest of all the people in here."

Slowly, Merlin lowered his arm. "So you are going to wait here until we all turn to dust? I think not. Put Gwen down and we'll end this."

The sorcerer laughed, "Don't act like a fool, you are many times more powerful than I am and you know it. I think not."

_Well that didn't work. _Merlin thought darkly. Then he had another idea.

He carefully untied the bindings that enclosed Excalibur, then lifted the shining sliver blade into the air, point facing the ground, and yelled a spell, and jabbed it into the stone floor.

"You think you are meant to be Camelot's new ruler, no doubt," he said to the sorcerer, "well, this is a magic sword, drawn from a dragon's breath. The only one who can take the sword from the stone is the true king. Unchain Arthur. Both of you will attempt, and the loser must leave the city never to return unless they value their lives. Understood?"

Arthur

"This is your test? I accept." The sorcerer said, throwing Gwen to the ground and stepping up to the sword. Merlin walked to Arthur, using magic to make the shackles open.

"I thought I told you that if I saw you again I would kill you." Arthur muttered, rubbing his wrists.

"And since when have I ever listened to you?" Merlin muttered back.

"And what are you thinking? There is no way I can get a _sword_ out of a _stone._ Plus, the sorcerer could just use a spell or whatever. Are you on my side or not?"

"Just watch." Merlin said.

Arthur did, the sorcerer was pulling and yanking at the sword, but to no success. Red in the face, he tried a variety of spells, but none worked. Angrily, he turned to Arthur, "I'd like to see you try!" he yelled, stalking away to the other side of the room.

It was his turn.

Arthur slowly walked up to the sword, looking about him, Gwen, hope on her face, and Merlin, who was watching the sorcerer carefully, making sure he didn't try anything. Arthur realized how Merlin was always there whenever there was danger. But they seemed to make it out alive every time. How was it that dozens of knights could die, but he and Merlin always survive? Was he using magic then? Was he using it to save his life? Arthur made a mental note to ask him that, if he survived that is. Yet, did it really matter knowing? Merlin was a sorcerer, yet, Arthur was positive he wasn't evil. His father was wrong about that. If there were more sorcerers out there like him, then why not bring magic back to Camelot?

Slowly he grasped the sword hilt. Taking a deep breath, he pulled and…

It slid out of the stone as easily, as if he pulled it from soft earth.

Silence filled the room, so quite that you could hear a heartbeat.

Then it was broken by the sorcerer yelling "You cheated! I know it!" he yelled a spell and a bolt of lightning flew straight at Arthur's heart.

Merlin

Merlin ran to Arthur, pushing him out of the way, and, in turn, the bolt went straight into his own heart.

He didn't feel a thing. Just suddenly the world was spinning into nothingness.

He didn't see Arthur, full of rage, run at the sorcerer,

And he didn't see Excalibur flash, a deadly weapon of war, a streak of sliver, as it destroyed the sorcerer, striking him down from where he stood.

He didn't see Gwen and Arthur run to him, and he didn't hear them yelling for Gaius.

But, that is what happened. But, no reader, Merlin dose not die. Not now. Not in this story.

**OOOOOO I AM SO EVIL to have made you wait so long and to give u a cliff hanger! Hahahahahahaah! Sorry. I'll update soon.**

,


	4. Of Prosperity and Ending

**A/N: o. k guys! I think this will be the last chapter, and as always, review! And do not FLAME! **

**Disclaimer: Merlin is not mine, if it was I would TOTALLY put my story Set in Stone in the show… (And to those of you who are reading that too, I will post the next chappie soon.)**

Merlin

The sun and risen and set for ten long days. Gaius had done all he could, but at last said that only Merlin could heal his remaining injuries.

On that tenth day, Merlin awoke.

He felt as though he had gotten kicked in the chest by a horse, but he was, very much alive.

"What happened?" Merlin mumbled to Gaius that day.

"Drink this." He said, handing Merlin a goblet of some potion, which Merlin drank, ignoring the vile taste.

"Gaius, tell me what happened. Is Arthur alright?"

The old physician nodded. "Yes, he killed the sorcerer after you had lost consciousness. In fact, everyone is safe and was unharmed."

Merlin sighed and leaned back into the pillows, allowing himself to relax. "That's good." He said, closing his eyes.

Arthur

"Spread the word, I want this news to have reached everyone's ears in the entire kingdom as soon as possible!" Arthur said, instructing a large group of messengers. "Tell everyone that on this day magic and all who practice it are welcome in Camelot once again"

And that was that, no one disagreed with the King, nor was anyone surprised. Everyone had been in the Great Hall to witness the loyalty the Kings servant had displayed.

Arthur entered the Physician's chambers. He was greeted by the sight of Merlin, sitting at the table with a large book in front of him. He looked up when Arthur had come and respectfully nodded and said, "Arthur."

"I trust you have heard the news." Arthur said.

"Which one? Tomorrows weather or magic being restored to Camelot?"

"You really are a complete idiot, aren't you, Merlin?"

"Which is why you never suspected me of having magic for all these years." Merlin retorted.

Arthur laughed, "True." He said, then he added, "How are you feeling?"

"Better, I think I can come to work tomorrow."

'I don't think so." Arthur said.

"What?"

"I was looking though some of the old books," Arthur explained, "I learned that before the Great Purge there used to a position called the Head Sorcerer, and if you are willing to take up the job…"

"You want me to become the Head Sorcerer?" Merlin asked. "Thank you, Arthur, I accept."

"Good. Because I don't know anyone else good enough for the job."

Days had passed since then, slowly, one by one, sorcerers had come out of hiding and into Camelot, where they were welcomed with open arms.

Ruled by King Arthur, and his Queen, Guinevere, prosperity flowed throughout the land. No one went hungry, and there was never any disease, as there was always a group of sorcerers that would cure the incurable for no charge.

Merlin's name was known throughout the land and many other countries as well. He is always there, in the court, to protect the King and Queen.

With magic returned to the land, the country flourished.

Ruled by the Once and Future King, Camelot was a haven for all.

_**THE END! **_

**All great things must come to an end, and i belive this is one of those things. I thank all of you who reviewed or added me to their Favorites or Alerts list. Mostly I would like to thank-**

**My sisters, who are always willing to help,**

**My parents for getting me a laptop so I can update faster**

**And my friends who put up with all my ramblings about Fanfiction, Merlin, more Merlin, and more Merlin.**


End file.
